A Chemical Reaction
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles comes across a quote from his hero, Carl Jung, it inspires him to write an unforgettable letter. One-shot that got split.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne awoke, surprised to find that Niles was nowhere to be seen. Usually, no matter how much of a rush he was in, he never left the house without kissing his wife. Before she could ponder the reasons for his hurried departure, Daphne noticed something on her nightstand. Right in front of the photo taken in Reno, there stood an envelope. The words _To Daphne_ were printed on the outside, in the fanciest script Daphne had ever seen.

She smiled as she picked up the envelope. It wasn't her birthday, or their anniversary, so this was completely unexpected. But Niles Crane had never missed a chance to let Daphne know he loved her. To her surprise, the letter inside began with a quote.

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." - Carl Jung_

Below that, in Niles' own handwriting, the letter continued.

_My Love, _

_I came across the above quote while doing a bit of research. You know how much I've always admired Dr. Jung and his theories, but this quote reminded me of you. After all these years, I can still vividly recall the first moment I saw you. I had never seen such a lovely vision before. And knowing that an actual angel (for I knew that was what you must be) was living with Frasier and looking after Dad, well, it was just more than I could comprehend. _

_From that day on, I was a different person. Sure, I seemed the same on the outside. Even Frasier didn't notice a change early on. But I sensed it. I was used to going about my day, just trying to survive. But after I met you, I had something to look forward to. My daily visits to Frasier's apartment were only partly motivated by a desire to spend time with the only family I had. What I was really hoping for was an opportunity to see you. _

_You know all of this already. I have told you numerous times already how grateful I am for all of the things you've given me. But I know that I often get so caught up in my work that I forget to make sure you know just how much I treasure you. _

_And now we have a son. I know I had a small part in his being here, but I consider David to be a nothing less than a gift from you. Fatherhood was something I never thought I would experience. And, the flour sack incident notwithstanding, I never thought much about it. After all, it was such an unlikely event that it seemed foolish to even waste time wondering what it might be like. I am glad now that I never tried to imagine it. For I know that there is no way my mind could do justice to the feeling I get when I look at David, or see you tenderly holding him. At those times, I am reminded of my earlier suspicions of you being an angel. Now I am convinced that you must have been sent from heaven. Though David is still just an infant, I know that he is grateful that you are his mother. He clearly loves you. _

_I have just glanced at the clock here in my study, and I see that it is nearly three am. I could easily continue this letter, making it the approximate length of _War and Peace_, but I would not be much good to my patients if I did not get some sleep. Besides, thinking about you as I write this has made me long to see you. Sometimes, as you lie there peacefully dreaming, I sit and watch you. I still can't believe that you're here, and you're mine, because I know how close I came to losing you forever. Perhaps that is why I feel the need to remind you how I feel so often. _

_Well, my sweet angel, I suppose I should end here. I am sorry for rushing out this morning, but I wanted you to be alone while you read this. I did, however, take a moment to check on our precious son. I'm sure that he will be anxious to see you when he wakes. _

_All my love forever, _

_Niles_

By the time Daphne finished reading, she was in tears. It was true that she and Niles had had little time for one another lately. She knew that he was not entirely at fault, since she was usually focused on David's needs. Daphne had never been a mother before, and she was determined to do a good job. She had seen her own mother make many mistakes as she'd raised her nine children. She vowed to herself the first time she held David at the vet's office that she would not do those things.

Whens she finally put the letter down and went to take care of David, she began to wonder what she could do in return. Niles would expect nothing more from her than a simple "thank you" or perhaps a kiss. But he so often went out of his way to make her feel special, and she felt the need to reciprocate this time. Once David was contentedly having fun in his playpen, Daphne sat down with her laptop. She thought of many romantic restaurants they could go to. But Niles ate gourmet food so frequently that it could hardly be considered special. She thought about other things that he enjoyed, and it didn't take her long to come up with an idea. She began looking at wineries around the Pacific Northwest. She found one not too far outside Seattle. It was a simple drive, but even so, she booked a nearby hotel room.

Her next step was to call her father-in-law. Someone would need to take care of David while they were gone, and Martin often said that a grandparent's job was to baby-sit. Just as she had thought, Daphne had no trouble convincing him and Ronee to take the baby for the weekend. Suddenly, Daphne couldn't wait for her husband to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles returned home happy. Though he wondered how Daphne had reacted to his letter, he did his best to focus on his patients. After all, they were paying good money. Not to mention that many of them were deeply troubled, and Niles always tried to help them in any way he could. Where Frasier had once traded in his profession for a bit of fame, Niles preferred to think that the true purpose of psychiatry was to offer whatever advice and help he could so that they could go on with their lives.

But, for now, he put aside thoughts of his patients and their problems. He opened the door, and there stood Daphne, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Before he could even speak, she came toward him, kissing him passionately. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I see you got my letter." Niles grinned.

Daphne nodded. "It's the loveliest thing I've ever read. I must've read it three times already!"

Niles took her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes. "I meant every word."

"I'm so lucky," Daphne said. She wondered now how she could've ever become so consumed by the details of day-to-day life that she forgot to appreciate what an amazing man her husband was.

"I say that same thing every time I see you," Niles replied. He allowed himself another moment to stare at the eyes he'd fallen in love with so long ago. "Where is our precious son? Is he upstairs?"

At this, Daphne bit her lip nervously. "He's not here, actually. He's spending the evening with his grandfather."

"Oh. Well, that's nice." Niles had to work to keep the disappointment from his voice. "I'm sure Dad will love having him. Maybe they can watch ESPN and see if the Seahawks will make it to the World Series this year!"

Daphne laughed at his mistake. "I wanted us to have a romantic dinner. Tonight is just for us." She grinned mischievously.

"I like that idea," Niles said, kissing her.

"I thought you might. This is just for the two of us, too." She pulled a piece of paper from her pants pocket. It was a printout of an email she'd received earlier, confirming her reservation for a tour of the winery.

Niles could hardly believe his eyes. "Oh, Daphne, you really must be psychic! The last time Frasier and I spoke, we were discussing this very place! It's only been open for a few months, and I've heard they have some very rare bottles there."

"Well, I'm glad I picked the right thing, then. Your father and Ronee have agreed to keep David for the next couple of nights. I want to have you all to meself."

For a moment, Niles couldn't breathe. "Oh, my love. I don't know what to say. When I wrote those words, I wasn't thinking of what you might do in return. I simply wanted you to know how I felt. I know I wasted many years by being afraid to speak, and so I don't want to miss any more chances to let you know how much I love you."

"I've known how you felt from the moment we kissed on the balcony. I didn't know then that we would end up here, but I'm glad we did." Daphne took his hand, leading him toward the dining table. She had called up one of Niles' favorite restaurants and had a meal delivered. She would not risk ruining this dinner.

"This table is beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this in one day!" Niles sat, and Daphne did likewise. The sight of her across the table, her face illuminated by soft candlelight was truly breathtaking.

"It wasn't hard, really. I just wanted to do something to make you as happy as I was when I read your letter. Your life wasn't the only one changed when we met, you know. I was so young, and still new to this country. I wasn't sure that living with your brother would ever work out. But you looked beyond all of that and saw something in me that even I didn't. I can never thank you enough for that. That's why I did this."

Niles was not a man who was used to tears. All his life, he'd been taught to control his emotions. But still, he felt himself growing misty-eyed. He thought about that quote which had so inspired him last night. The changes in his life and personality as a result of Daphne's influence were truly remarkable. It was indeed a chemical reaction, and the proof was in the moisture he felt collecting below his eyes. Suddenly, he was grateful for tears.

**The End**


End file.
